Jueves
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Basado en la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Bella y Edward se conocen en un vagón de tren pero nunca se han hablado, el día que deciden hacerlo, pasa algo inesperado. Bella/Edward. AU. TH


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no es mío. La canción Jueves tampoco. Lo demás, si ;)

**Summary**: One-Shot basado en la canción _Jueves_ de _la Oreja de Van Gogh_. Bella y Edward se conocen en un vagón de tren pero nunca se han hablado, el día que deciden hacerlo, pasa algo inesperado. Bella/Edward. AU. T/H

* * *

**Jueves**

Me dices te quiero y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón

Jueves – La Oreja de Van Gogh

**- Miércoles, 10 de marzo 2004**

Otro día más en el que tomo este tren, solo para verlo a _él_. Aun que yo se que el no sabe si quiera que existo. Tal vez si fuera alta, rubia, esbelta, de ojos azules y curvas pronunciadas sacaría el valor para preguntarle quien es, tal vez. Pero soy todo lo contrario, soy demasiado _normal_.

Se sienta al otro lado del vagón frente a mí, sin mírame, como siempre. Si tan solo supiera que tarde una hora en arreglarme para verlo…

Recarga la cabeza en el cristal y mira el borroso paisaje; bosteza contra el vidrio, empañándolo de su dulce aliento. Yo sonrío internamente, mis pupilas se dilatan ante tanta belleza: su pelo cobrizo siempre despeinado, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, su piel blanca y aparente mente suave…y sus labios: rojos, perfectos y besables.

Después de unos minutos, me mira; posa sus grandes ojos verdes en mis ojos color chocolate. Me sonríe con la mirada y abre su boca, pero poco después la cierra rápidamente, provocando un chasquido; y suspira. Cierro los ojos y me ruborizo; guardo en mi memoria su mirada, su hermosa mirada. Siento como él aparta su vista, regresándola al cristal, de nuevo mirando a la nada. Yo espío entre pestañas. Apenas y puedo respirar, simplemente me siento tan insignificante.

El tren se para en la estación. Él se levanta lentamente y emprende camino hacia no-se-donde. Cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos, suspirando bajo del vagón, esperando ya al día siguiente solo para verlo otra vez.

* * *

**- Jueves, 11 de marzo 2004**

Sentada en donde mismo, estoy esperando por él. Y como todos los días, entra lentamente al vagón y se sienta frente a mí.

De pronto me mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes y suspira pesadamente, sosteniendo mi mirada. Yo cierro mis ojos tímidamente y ciento como el aparta su mirada de mi con el ceño fruncido. Todo como ayer, como antier…

No se que me paso, no se ni si quiera por que lo hice, pero en una acción inconciente —y torpe—, susurro su nombre:

—E-Edward —tartamudeo. El clava la mirada confundida y sorprendida en mí. Me sonrojo.

_Bella tonta_ —me regaña mi conciencia— _ahora pensara que eres una idiota, idiota. _

Solamente ruego que la tierra me trague.

Sorprendiéndome, sonríe y se para, camina lentamente hacia mi y se sienta a un lado.

—Esto es mucho mejor que mis sueños —susurro con su aterciopelada voz. Muchas mariposas se agruparon en mi estomago y no paraban de revolotear. Me sonrío— estuve esperando este momento desde… bueno, desde hace mucho. Solamente tomo este camino para verte cada mañana… —me miro con ojos tiernos y comprendí que no nos habíamos presentado.

—Bella Swan —murmure y le di mi mano en un cordial saludo. El la tomo y se presento:

—Edward Cullen, aun que por lo visto, tu ya me conocías —su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada, hasta llegar a ser burlona, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ser tiernos.

No soltó mi mano, la entrelazo con la suya y la apretó fuerte.

Lentamente comprendo como mi vida cambiaria después de este día, este día mis fantasías se hacen realidad.

Oscuridad. Estamos pasando por _el_ túnel.

Yo sin querer perder un minuto a su lado, con mi mano libre busco su cara a tiendas y la encuentro. Paso mis dedos por sus labios y siento las comisuras alzadas, formando una sonrisa. No se de donde saco el valor. Tal vez es la emoción del momento. Me acerco lentamente, rozando sus labios con los míos. Sonrío ante la realidad y _contra_ su boca. Entre abre sus labios y yo lo imito torpemente, e instantáneamente mi respiración se vuelve un jadeo y el se separa sonriendo. Todavía en la oscuridad de aquel túnel, susurra:

—Te quiero bella, siempre te he querido —jalo de mi mano de tal manera que aquel gesto de estar entrelazadas nuestras manos, se volviera un abrazo fuerte— _siempre_ te querré —susurro contra mi oído.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido:

Un estallido sonó muy fuerte y Edward apretó su agarre, tensándose. Yo no comprendí que paso, pero después el vagón se sacudió violentamente, lanzándonos al suelo y después contra un cristal. Pero a mi ya nada me importo, salvo los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza en su cuello. De pronto la penumbra más oscura que aquel túnel llego, y _todo se acabo_.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, una de las canciones más tristes y que me pueden hacer llorar. Jueves es un relato de una chica que se enamora de un chico y se ven en un tren todos los días. Un día ella se decide hablarle y entonces pasa el atentado, las bombas en los trenes y todo eso…

Busquen la canción si no la han escuchado, esta bonita, pero triste, profundamente triste, y no tiene un final feliz. Y si lo que quieren saber es sobre el atentado, busquen "Jueves 11 de marzo 2004" en Google y ahí les aparecerá todo.

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
